Strange Clouds
by Black-Ace01
Summary: Strange clouds appear and Ash, tries to escape the zombie Apocalypse, he meets Brock and May, and something sparks. Can he save what he cares about? Can he make it in time.
1. Journal entry 1

**Journal entry #1 Date: 1/21**

There was fresh blood on my hands; I wiped them in my jeans to clean them. No use in getting in getting infected now. The knife was bloody now, but in a thick greenish thing. It was an older one, obviously about to die soon anyway. I picked up my lighter, lit it and set it on fire. That would buy me some time for the others. The end of the world began at 9:30 on a Saturday, today was Wednesday, no school tomorrow…or ever. I picked up the gun and the extra clips from the body. I was lucky to find a cop. He would at least have a gun, and some ammo on him. I took the holster too; I didn't feel like carrying it around all the time. It was a standard issue meaning I could get more from other cops. I had already talked to my brother, he, my parents and little sister were already heading toward the ship. Right now the disease was only in America and would kill them all naturally by summer. They were at home when it happened I was…away. A girlish scream, so you could tell she was still human came from my left. I ran over trying to keep behind cover. A girl was on a roof, with a bat surrounded by zombies. I grabbed my lighter, picked up a pinecone I carefully set the tip ablaze, which by seconds already got most of it on fire. I chucked it at a zombie, like dominoes they all caught on fire. They ran around as if it hurt, almost dying instantly.

"You okay?" I asked, as if I did this every day.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm okay." She responded, I nodded then turned and began to walk away. "Wait! Your just gonna leave me?" she called.

As she came down and got closer, I recognized her. "May, right? Yes, I was, actually, sorry I just have to make it to New York." My family was there, so was the best chance of getting out of here.

"What? Why?" she said following me.

"It's my way out, my family is already almost there. I'm meeting them there."

"I can help please I just have to get away from here, please." She begged, I knew this was gonna slow me down. By way too much, and I was already a state behind them I was still in Virginia.

"What do you have with you?" I asked, through grit teeth, I knew I shouldn't take her, but it would be better, to have at least one more set of eyes watching my back.

"Some food, water, a tent, and a bat." The food and supplies were good.

"Alright…" I said and we headed out. Back out a few more yards was the highway, find a decent car and we could at least travel faster. I looked over at May who was fine; I noticed that she was kind of cute. Beep now's not the time to check out girls. Once we reached the highway we saw a not totaled car were there was a dead, body outside where they dragged him out. I used her bat to crack the skull, to make sure it didn't go after us while we went after the vehicle. I swiped the keys, while May held back a scream.

I stared hard, asking her to try to keep it down. "Can, you drive?" I asked. It was automatic so luckily she could. I took a nap while I told her to head north to Maryland.

Someone nudged me and I woke immediately, "Yeah, what is it?" I asked, the gas meter was getting closer to empty, she told me.

"I'm getting tired can you drive soon?" she asked I nodded, and we pulled over at a gas station.

"Yell if you see somebody." I said. Going behind the register, pressing 40$ for gas, and filled my bag with bread, non perishable foods and whatever else was good. "Try the gas now." An okay was heard back. A couple blocks down, was a gun store. We had to stop by there, any ammo was good ammo. We pulled into it, I told her to watch my back even though I had the gun, and all she had was a bat. "Wait! I just forgot. What's your name?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. "Ash, keep it down would ya?" most of the place had been ransacked. All that was left was an M16, rifle, and ten clips of ammo. I handed her the pistol, and picked up the rifle. Something moved,' it's a trap' I realized, three zombies came in blocking the door. I raised the rifle, shooting twice, there was almost no recoil. Good if there was my arm would have been blown off. I shoot through their chest, at close range they went down. She screamed and shot twice into its chest.

I grabbed her hand dragging her and yelled "Run!" as soon as I let go a zombie grabbed her, I turned stuck the rifle into its mouth and fired. "Come on." I said more urgent. Not letting go this time we made it to the car, both shoving ourselves into the passenger side locking the doors. She was on my lap so I scooted over, to the driver's side and took off, running over a zombie as we did.

"What was that?"She asked.

"I don't know…they followed us in and tried to corner us." She looked like she was going to pass out, so I added "get some rest I'll wake you later, you'll need rest." Trying to be nice, she nodded then tried to be comfortable in the seat.

I looked again; she was cute, auburn hair and fair skin. This was nothing like mine because I had tanish skin. She looked kind of peaceful so I didn't wake her when we crossed the border to Maryland. I saw the time it was about 8 in the evening. I pulled over to a secluded area, hopefully no infected until morning. I fell asleep, after putting on the alarm, in case someone got close.

I woke and someone was banging on the window, he pressed a gun to the glass, I woke May, I put my hands in the air but I had the pistol in my back pocket. "Nice ride" he said, obviously going to try to take it, I was about to go for my gun, when someone beat me to it, shooting once in his knee, a dark haired kid yelled "GO, GO, GO!" he said hopping in the back seat. I put the car in reverse, spinning the car to the right side then taking off.

"Who the heck are you?" I demanded.

"Relax, who just saved your sorry tail back there?" He answered.

"Who are you?" I asked this time.

"Brock and you?"

"I'm Ash and she's May." I said, trying to focus on driving. Gripping the steering wheel to hard. He looked over at May, trying to check her out I rolled my eyes and she saw and smiled.

"Were heading to New York, you in?" I asked, but I knew this was it. Anymore would slow us down.

"I guess… nowhere else to go." He said solemnly, and stared out the window, I didn't push farther. I knew what it was like to be separated.

"Alright, get some sleep, I'll wake you in an hour, can you drive?" I asked, I was going to stay awake with him, I didn't trust him fully yet, not to watch my back while I was sleeping. I kept driving determined, to get farther. Once I knew both of them were asleep, I called them.

"Hey, can't talk much right now, what's up?" My brother's voice came out trying to be calm but I knew he was shooting, from the pop-pop sound.

"Just checking up on you making sure you don't get over your head. I have back up now I guess, I'm in Maryland now, you?" I asked, needed to know where they were I wanted to get back to them, get to them.

"Just passed the border a few hours ago, you're not walking are you?" He asked.

"Nah, nah. I'm driving it's just hard driving around the totaled cars." Which was somewhat true, there were a few cars that popped out of nowhere, and a few that swerved off the street.

"Alright, I have to go, okay? Be at New York in 10 days or the ship leaves without you; make sure you get here on time. Don't wanna have to leave you behind." Then he hung up.

"Do you miss them?" Brock asked.

"A lot, I had to convince them, I could make it there safely to even get them to go." I said.

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" he asked, almost hopeful,

"I don't know, man, I honestly don't." he nodded like he understood, then he took the wheel offering to drive.

"Don't steer us off the road, try to make it there in one peace." Sleep came hard, and dreams haunted me, that night.

I woke at noon; May had switched then switched back, with Brock, and was now sleeping on my shoulder.

"You up, man, sorry to say, but we've kind of ate without you." Brock said, drowsily.

"Yeah, it's fine, but let's try to make it last okay?" I said, grabbing a bag of crackers, and switching to the driver's side.

As soon as I grabbed the wheel and turned into a ramp, something crashed right into us and I swerved off the road and onto a dirt hill. We tossed a bit, but still managed not to roll it. The zombies stopped for a second, then charged right at us.

**End of recording….**


	2. Jounral entry 2

**Well thanks for the reviews, and all that. I will do shout outs for reviews, leave a decent description for a character, and you will be one of the people this group meets. Itssupereffective I know they probably, would have talked more, but Ash felt he could trust him after he asked about his family. But thanks for the review.**

**Journal entry #2 Date: 2/5**

Sorry bout just cutting off there but well, we were in trouble, I couldn't exactly just record and shoot very well, could I? So here's what happened next.

I grabbed my rifle, and began turning the key. May woke up frantic in the back seat.

"Brock! Take the wheel; we have to get out of here." I stuck my rifle out of the hole in the window. I was mowing down zombies trying to clear a path. "Is it working?" I shouted trying not to panic. May was shooting too, but she was scared so she only hit chests not enough to take down in one shot.

"Now hold on, it's going to get a little bit bumpy!" he turned around getting out of the enclosing horde. "What was that? They just jumped us as soon as we turned?" Brock asked, and I had no clue. That was actually rationally an ambush. I just mumbled a I don't know. May was paralyzed with fear; I climbed next to her and hugged her. I held onto her, and let her cry into my shoulder. I kept thinking it was my emotions that let made me take her with me, she ended up falling asleep, on me this time in a awkward position, and her head was on my shoulder, but she was on my lap, leaning on me. I moved a little bit and Brock spoke up. "If you want we could switch." I'd have to get used to Brock flirting with May in front of me.

"Well actually I do want to rest anyway." Brock said, pulling over. As soon as I moved her off of me she woke up.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked climbing into the driver's seat after he climbed to passenger side.

"Try to keep it down, trying to sleep here." Brock said leaning his seat back.

"Yeah…sorry about that, I just…I lost somebody, I'm hoping he's where were going wherever that is." May said softly.

"It's fine, just try to keep it together keep a cool head or we all might end up dead, okay?" I said.

"Who is it?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Oh it's my little brother Max." The words hit me like a truck.

"Max? Short, dark haired, wears glasses?" I asked, as if from a trance.

"Yes, have you seen him?" May demanded.

"He goes to school with my little brother, he was at my house when this all happened." I said, hopefully this would at least motivate her to try to catch up with my family.

"We have to find him, is he with your family now? When can we catch up to them?" She asked.

"We'll defiantly see them in New York, but we might catch up to them soon." Not sure if my words were true or just trying to encourage her…or myself.

"That's amazing! We have to try to hurry up then!" May said.

"Let's stop at this grocery store I know it's risky, but we need more supplies." I said, after an hour. "Hey Brock were going for supplies, Guard the car." Brock reluctantly agreed, and seemed to go back to sleep, but had his gun closer to him than before.

"Follow me, "I said ducking in behind a car, I was trying not waste ammunition, but I couldn't exactly go weaponless.

"Hey, why did you take me with you? Why not Brock?" May asked when we knew no one was around.

"Someone needed to guard the car, if I could I would have let both of you stay, but I want someone to watch my back." I whispered.

"So you trust me?" She asked as we got through the doors.

"Yeah…" I told her.

She hugged me from behind, and whispered thanks, not really good when you have blood, all over your clothes. After that we looked through the store in silence. I found a biker jacket, so I switched to a cleaner shirt, and then put the padded jacket on. I grabbed some clothes for Brock, including a bigger jacket. May got changed into something better, and I went browsing for better equipment. I found a big knife, about the length of my arm, so I did the logical thing and strapped it to my side using a belt. A couple of bows were left behind, so I grabbed one. I was decent with a bow, but it had a scope, so that would increase my aim by a little bit.

"ASH, COME HERE!" I heard May yell. Going for my knife, I put two quivers over my back. Arming my bow, I rushed over to where she was. A green haired kid was next to her, hugging her. I still hadn't lowered my arrow though.

"Who is this?" I asked, trying not to sound like if he moved I'd kill him.

"Oh, Ash this Drew, I've known him since we were kids." I lowered the bow, but for some reason I didn't trust him.

"Hum, you didn't mention there was a guy here with you." He said, evaluating me, even through an apocalypse he managed not to look horrible and blood stained.

"Two, is that a problem?" I growled, my hand on the knife, I couldn't kill him unless he turned, as a moral code, but he didn't know that.

"Well I think it would be a good idea to increase our numbers…" May said even though we were both glaring daggers at each other.

"Maybe." Drew said.

"Are you going with him?" I asked. I didn't like this guy at all and she was suggesting that we travel together? Was she crazy?

"Well obviously, childhood friend, over guy she meet last year? The choice is really making its self." I got furious, if I had been a second late disaster would have struck and I have no clue how it would have ended up screwing me over….or save me a lot of trouble.

A zombie had snuck up on him, on reflex I shot the arrow; Drew thought I was aiming at him so he yelled, "You bastard!" then the arrow made contact. There were more rounding the corner. I turned to the nearest exit, brought my leg high in front of the door and kicked straight down.

"Listen, I'm not saving you cause I want to if I could I'd leave you here, but I need May back in the car, as of five minutes ago you get the car back here in 3 minutes, and we CONSIDER taking you along. Got it?" I told him, then pushed him and May out the door.

I turned on them, I drew my knife, they were too close for my bow or gun, both of which were slowing me down, I was glad I gave May Brock's clothes. The first one sprang; I kicked it mid air in the jaw, then inserted my blade firmly into his chest and turned. I kicked him backwards and he went down. The next one charged, so sidestepped, caught him in the throat nailing him to the wall, I grabbed an arrow, I went down, and let him jump at me, sticking the arrow under his jaw clamping it shut. I went for my knife from the other zombie, then was about to cut into one when a dog jumped onto it ripping its chest into bits. The dog stared at me, it was a husky. Then it padded to me, and licked my hand. I pet it and saw his collar, it said "Pi"

"Alright Pi, let's go." He barks in response. I don't know why he's trained or how he didn't attack me like those zombies but I like him and always wanted a dog.

Drew pulled up, and Brock stretched his hand out towards me, the way they were separated knew he didn't like him either. Suddenly I liked Brock a whole lot more when I notice that someone had punched Drew. I took the hand climbed in and Pi climbed on my lap. Even with this rag tag group of kids I felt almost safe. That was until Drew spoke up.

"Well, I think we need a leader. Ash you've done an excellent job so far, but I'll take it from here."

**End of recording…**

**Alright that's the end of chapter two, yes pi is Pikachu. I had to put him as something. And for those of you who have watched safe house you get that last line there. But yeah obviously there's gonna be some conflict between Ash and Drew, but because I believe in advanceshipping, Drew is a creep and will die or be creepy and Ash well read and find out. REVIEWS WILL RECEIVE SHOUT OUTS ESPICALLY IF YOU MENTION SOMETHING YOU WANT IN THIS STORY!(oh yeah I'm a guy if anyone was curios, you can tell by the fact there zombies)**


	3. Journal entry 3

**Hey guys I liked the comments I decided to make this chapter a song chapter. Also thanks to The Shiny Gengar, and Speedy-fox-IV, for your comments, I try to remember fans, especially if the favorite it. So here's chapter three… Oh yeah, I don't own Pokémon or My life by the Game.**

**Journal Entry #4 Date: 2/20**

What did he say? "Heck no, Drew! You were just added to this group and truthfully I didn't want you here to begin with. No way I got this, you just try to keep alive until I decide to trust you!" I said enraged.

"Face it; I think I would be a better leader, who got May out of there?" He asked sounding confident.

"I did, you ran away, I stopped those zombies on our tail, so you could get away." I countered.

I got him there, and he knew it. I wanted to kill him, but then again it would make me no better than those brainless murderers out there. I had promised myself besides Drew (he could go screw himself for all I cared) I would protect them, these people in this car.

_And I'm grindin' til I'm tired__  
><span>__They say "You ain't grindin' til you tired__  
><span>__So I'm grindin' with my eyes wide__  
><span>__Looking to find __  
><span>__A way through the day__  
><span>__A light For the night__  
><span>__Dear Lord, you done took so many of my people____  
><span>__I'm just wonderin' why you haven't taken my life____  
><span>__Like what the heck am I doing right?__  
><span>__(My Life)___

I was wondering why I had survived, why me of all people, I wasn't the smartest, nor the strongest, but I think that I had some purpose, to protect these people, my family had done that for me, it was the least I could do for the people I called friends. I petted Pi's hair, he was the new comrade that I liked from off the bat, and he wasn't that bad in action either.

___Take me away from the hood like a state penitentiary__  
><span>__Take me away from the hood in the casket or a Bentley__  
><span>__Take me away__  
><span>__Like I overdosed on cocaine__  
><span>__Or take me away like a bullet from Kurt Cobaine__  
><span>__Suicide (Suicide... suicide...) __  
><span>__I'm from a Windy City, like "Do or Die"__  
><span>__From a block close to where Biggie was crucified__  
><span>__That was Brooklyn's Jesus__  
><span>__Shot for no effin' reason__  
><span>__And you wonder why Kanye wears Jesus pieces? (My Life)____  
><span>__'Cause that's Jesus people__  
><span>__And Game, he's the equal__  
><span>__Hated on so much, "Passion of Christ" need a sequel__  
><span>__Yeah, like Roc-A-Fella needed Sigel__  
><span>__Like I needed my father, but he needed a needle (My Life)____  
><span>__I need some meditation, so I can lead my people__  
><span>__They askin' "Why? " Why did John Lennon leave The Beatles?__  
><span>__And why every hood Ni*** feed off evil?__  
><span>__Answer my question before this bullet leave this Desert Eagle__  
><span>_

I was trying to find a reason I hadn't shot Drew. May, was the first thing, she seemed to like the creep, but then again they'd known each other longer than I had, she must have found some ways to put up with each other. But for some reason that got me mad, he just waltz in and tries to take May then, my position as leader.__

_And I'm grindin' til I'm tired__  
><span>__They say "You ain't grindin' til you tired__  
><span>__So I'm grindin' with my eyes wide__  
><span>__Looking to find__  
><span>__A way through the day__  
><span>__A light For the night__  
><span>__Dear Lord, done took so many of my people____  
><span>__I'm just wonderin' why you haven't taken my life____  
><span>__Like what the heck am I doing right?__  
><span>__(My Life)___

Drew brought up him being a leader again and said he had some of my qualities that made me a good leader but he had some that made him better fit for the job. That was over stepping the lines, so I yelled "WE ARE NOT THE SAME!" it angered me that he even thought that we were.__

_We are not the same, I am a Martian__  
><span>__so approach my Phantom doors with caution (caution... caution) __  
><span>__You see them 24's spinnin'? I earned em__  
><span>__And I ain't no preacher but, here's my Erick Sermon__  
><span>__So eat this Black music, and tell me how it taste now__  
><span>__And ef Jesse Jackson cos it ain't about race now__  
><span>__Sometimes I think about my life with my face down__  
><span>__Then I see my sons and put on that Kanye smile (My Life)____  
><span>__Damn, I know his momma proud__  
><span>__And since you helped me sell my dream, we can share my momma now__  
><span>__And like MJB, "No More Drama" now__  
><span>__Livin' the good life, me and Common on common ground__  
><span>__I spit crack and ni**** could drive it outta town__  
><span>__Gotta Chris Paul mind state, I'm never outta bounds__  
><span>__My life used to be empty like a glock without a round__  
><span>__Now my life full, like a chopper with a thousand rounds_____

Brock whispered something to me "Look I know you like May, and I'm going to back off, especially cause I'd rather you be with her than him." I looked at him, it was weird how, I thought of him as my brother, an instant bond, that was clouded by a girl, but that's what brother fight about, right?

___And I'm grindin' til I'm tired__  
><span>__They say "You ain't grindin' til you tired__  
><span>__So I'm grindin' with my eyes wide__  
><span>__Looking to find__  
><span>__A way through the day__  
><span>__A light For the night__  
><span>__Dear Lord, you done took so many of my people____  
><span>__I'm just wonderin' why you haven't taken my life____  
><span>__Like what the heck am I doing right?__  
><span>__(My Life)___

_Walk through the gates of Heck____  
><span>__See my Impala parked in front__  
><span>__With the high beams on____  
><span>__Me and the Devil sharing chronic blunts__  
><span>__Listening to the "Chronic" album____  
><span>__Playing backwards__  
><span>__Shootin' at pictures of Don Imus for target practice__  
><span>__My mind effed up, so I cover it with a Raider hood__  
><span>__I'm from the city that made you mothereffers afraid of Suge (Compton...Compton...)__  
><span>__Made my grandmother pray for good__  
><span>__It never made her happy, but I bet that new Mercedes could____  
><span>__(My Life)____  
><span>__Ain't no bars, but ni**** can't escape the hood__  
><span>__It took so many of my ni****, that I should hate the hood__  
><span>__But it's real ni**** like me, that make the hood__  
><span>__Ridin' slow in that Phantom just the way I should (My Life)____  
><span>__With the top back__  
><span>__In my Sox hat__  
><span>__I'm paid in full, the ni*** Alpo couldn't stop that__  
><span>__Even if they brought the ni*** 'Pac back__  
><span>__I'd still keep this mothereffer cocked back___

My gun was cocked, now he had pissed me off that was enough, I kept it cocked but I remembered who I was saving him for, May. She might as well have happiness, even if it was with that creep. A horror passed through mind about them actually together. That alone sickened me.

___And I'm grindin' til I'm tired__  
><span>__They say "You ain't grindin' til you die__  
><span>__So I'm grindin' with my eyes wide__  
><span>__Looking to find__  
><span>__A way through the day__  
><span>__A light For the night__  
><span>__Dear Lord, you done took so many of my people____  
><span>__I'm just wonderin' why you haven't taken my life____  
><span>__Like what the heck am I doing right?__  
><span>__(My Life)__  
><span>__(My Life)____  
><span>__(My Life)____  
><span>__(My Life)_____

_(My Life)___

May noticed after a bit, so when we stopped for gas, she pulled me aside and asked what was wrong I lied of course but she saw through it. She thanked me for bringing Drew even though he was annoying sometimes. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. So I gave her Kanye smile, that is until he started staring at May, not just glances but full on staring at her chest and butt. I glared hard and he gave me a smirk of satisfaction, and I wanted to rip that grin right off his face.

But I had patience….for now.

**Alright I know the words are a bit lacking but it got what I was trying to get across, across so anyway yeah, prove of their rising conflict. Who already has a guess on how it will end, good guess on the zombie, but that's too good for him. So Imma R&R for a bit before I work on my next chapter, so I want you to R&R&R. **

**(Read. Rate. Review. ) **


	4. Journal entry 4

**Hey well sorry about the wait thanks to all reviewed I'm leaving a forum for those who want to make a character for my next story. I need a girl, the love, and the guy best friend. Spread the word either in a comment it or instant message. Helps if you comment first so I know your reading this story, and if they are like awesome its going to be like a action story. Pi is now Pika and I don't own pokemon. **

**Journal entry #4**

I was guarding up in a tree, my leg hanging lazily. Pika was down at the base of the tree. Awake but not exactly hyper at night, but its eyes were scanning the tree line for enemies. Whoever trained him knew what they were doing. Something moved in the bushes, my arrow was in place before the head popped out. Brock looked up at me and I lowered the arrow.

"Yo, just peeing dude, no reason to shoot at me." Brock said, then leaned against the tree.

I looked at him and remembered to ask "How do you feel about Drew?"

"He's conceited, a dick, a jerk, weak, and just straight out annoying. The only reason I haven't killed him yet is because you haven't tried either." he said

That's all I needed to know "Hey do you believe in God?"

"Yeah why?" he asked. I grabbed the back of his neck and put his head on my shoulder and put my head on his shoulder.

"_Our father who art in Heaven,_

_Hollow be thy name,_

_Thy kingdom come, _

_Thy will be done,_

_In earth as it art in Heaven.,_

_Forgive us of our trespasses,_

_As we forgive those who trespass against us,_

_Give us today our daily bread, _

_In Jesus' name we pray, Amen." _

I finished the prayer and let go, he nodded at me and now I knew he had my back and I had just promised that I had his. We were brothers.

"So you like May huh?" Brock said, "When are you gonna tell her?

"I don't know man, I don't know." I replied.

"No time like the present, Ash, especially because there are you know zombies trying to kill everyone alive." Brock answered.

The bushes rustled again this time I aimed and let the arrow fly as soon as a head popped out. A girl screamed dodged the arrow and kept coming at us the arrow however did hit zombie in the head. I aimed again and shot the arrow in between the eyes, trying to damage the brain. This time he went down and the girl wrapped her arms around me. Her orangeish hair getting in my face.

'Wait orange hair?' I thought.

"Misty?" I asked. She squeezed me harder and nodded. I wrapped my arms around her and just stood there for a bit until Brock coughed

"Sorry dude, this is Misty, one of my best friends." I told him.

"Well its my shift now so you might as well take her to your tent." he said and winked at me.

I shook my head and said "thanks dude, just going to make sure she gets asleep alright. So I led her to my tent. Gave her my sleeping bag, then tried to leave.

"Stay…please. I want you to stay." She said quietly.

So I did, I didn't do anything she was just my best friend, I liked May more. When I woke up the next day she had her head on my lap.

Drew walked by and said "My, my who is this, and you two are sleeping together? Aren't you a dirty little boy."

In a instant my gun was drawn pointed at his chest. "One reason Drew, I just need one good reason to pull this trigger. And I promise you when I find one its you and me."

"Touchy aren't you. Well she is very cute." he said and ran away.

I whistled for Pika to come here and she trotted on buy, then licked my hand. I slipped from underneath Misty and went over to where the others were.

"So hows Misty doing?" Brock asked.

"She is fine still sleeping though." I replied.

"Are we keeping her?" Drew asked.

"Yes, she is my friend, and besides we kept you didn't we?" I was hoping it would shut him up, no it just encouraged him more.

"Well maybe you want to keep her as a pet, I saw you two very _friend _like last night anyway."

"Shut up Drew."

"Even though you like May, well guess what I slept with her if you know what i mean." I caught by the way he said slept with he meant sex. Before I even knew what I was doing I aimed and fired, right at Drew's heart. He screamed. and went down.

**Well sorry to end on a cliffhanger, but haha too bad. Don't worry the next chapters gonna happen real soon. I already have it written but I will let people read this first. Don't worry I won't disappear again. R&R&R. (Read, Rate, and Review.) Here is the nessacary stuff for the entry**

**Name:  
>Age:<br>Gender:  
>Starter:<br>Hair color:  
>Eye color:<br>Skin color:  
>Clothes:<br>Rest of your team (5):  
>Description:<strong>

**Alright in advance remeber I'm taking three and the winners get sneak previews on this story, the next story, and get to put their input in on my stories. Alright, read on internet.**


	5. Journal entry 5

**Hey internet thanks for the reviews, the contest is still on. Make sure to tell me rival, best friend, and the girl he likes. Hey do me a favor, check out Grand Master Darkstorm's new story. I like it, and I think you'd like it too. Anyway I'll probably start my adventure story. In a bit, maybe when I get bored. Or next week. Alright let's start the story.**

**Journal #5 **

The bullet didn't hit where I was aiming. It hit him in the arm. What's sad is that I don't regret it either. Does that make me a horrible person? No. Does make me a bad one? Yes. But he didn't die so the guilt didn't last long.

"What the heck!" Drew yelled, along with some other colorful words.

"Get ready to move out, Brock, go get Misty and pack up the truck." I told Brock , so he walked off without a word. I was trying to resist shooting Drew again. I didn't but I wanted to.

"Ash its not what you think! It was spur of the moment, I didn't want to-" May tried but I cut her off.

"Didn't mean to have sex with him? Oh cause that makes things so much better. Did you know how I felt about you?" I said bitterly.

"I-I-I." she stammered.

"DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT KNOW?" I demanded. Ignoring Drew moaning in the background.

"…Yes, but that's why I regretted it immediaty after. He said he'd rat me out if I didn't." May said.

"So I was just strung along so you could live? So you could see your brother again?" I asked

"NO! I really like you. He said he'd tell everyone we did it if I didn't, and that you'd kick us both out of the group." May pleaded.

I began to walk away but I said over my shoulder "You know I those were the words I wanted to hear so badly for so long, and also the fact that you had sex with someone else, all in the same sentence." I told her and walked off.

"Were just gonna leave her? Brock asked.

I went silent, as I hopped into the driver's seat.

"Then your no better than Drew." Brock said, knowing it was a low blow. But it was true. He continued "You know it was rape, not sex. She didn't have a choice."

Then we heard her scream, I checked for Misty, and the equipment. Then reversed the truck and sped over to where May was. A horde of zombies had been lured in by the gunshot, screaming, and yelling. May was up in a tree, Drew…Drew was dead, killed by the zombies. May was surrounded by zombies on all sides.

"Give me the shotgun, Brock use the pistols, and Misty open the sun roof." I commanded. We literally plowed over about two dozen, and shot anther half and there were still more.

"Hop in!" I yelled when we were under the tree. She hopped down from her tree onto the roof of the truck then came in from the sun roof.

"Ash…" She started.

"Doesn't mean I forgive you just means I wasn't just gonna let you die." I told her as we sped away, closer to New York, and farther away from this nightmare.

**Ha-ha got you! Did you honestly think he'd leave her? He does still love her, but now doesn't trust her now May has a rival, Brock and Ash are brothers, and I got rid of Drew. Next chapters a cat fight. R&R&R, you should know what that means by now.**


	6. Journal entry 6

**Sorry I've been gone so long; I forgot I had a story up :(. I will try to get two chapters in soon. Thank you for the reviews: Shiny Gregar, (I made an account on the advance shipping forum.) Its super effective, and the guest. I made this chapter longer. R&R&R. (Oh yeaah just realized in chapter 2 about Max meant little sister.) Don't own pokemon or hunger games.**

**Journal entry #6**

_"Why, why, why, why!" _ I repeated in my head over and over again. Why did she do this, why now? Why is Misty here? Why am I questioning my trust in these people right now? As if sensing my discomfort Pika nuzzled my leg and whimpered.

"It's okay, boy, we'll be fine." I rubbed his forehead. I thought we were the only ones awake.

"Is it though? You haven't talked to May since we saved her, in fact you haven't said a word since an hour ago, when you told us to sleep." I looked to my left Brock was in the passenger seat, he looked at me concernedly.

"I…I'm fine. I just need to get my bearings, let's stop somewhere soon. I need to pee."

"Don't blow off what I asked. Are you okay?"

"I'll be back." I stopped the car abruptly. Grabbed my shotgun, I was mad not stupid, and hopped out of the car, Pika bounded out with me.

"WAIT, GET BACK HERE!" Brock called out to me.

"Sorry." I called back, and disappeared into the forest, Pika bounding after me. I was being irrational, rash, dumb, and letting my emotions cloud my judgment. I was being a teen for the first time since all this crap happened. I let out a laugh. I don't even know how far I traveled until I reached a cabin. I walked to the door and out of cure sty I knocked, then I realized I didn't need to. I shot the door knob off and kicked the door. I whistled, inside looked better than the out it was a three bedroom, full kitchen, and full bath. I smiled at the fact that it hadn't been touched; I opened the cupboards, and it was full of non perishable food. Made sense, it was just cabin, why leave food that would stink up when they left. I closed the cabinet and used a chair to black the door so any wondering creature or zombie wouldn't get in. Pika barked to and he ran after me. I ran straight, and I ended up at the road but ten meters from the car. I came over and banged on the window. Brock saw me and unlocked the door.

"Are you done sulking?"

"No," I smiled at him to show I was joking. "But EVERYBODY UP! I found a cabin in the woods not far from here."

"Is there food?" Misty asked, she always had an appetite; she had a red mark on her cheek.

"What happened to you?" I asked, and then noticed that May had one too.

"I'll tell you later, just next time take one of them with you." He shook his head. I started the car up and drove around the trees. Trying to remember where exactly it was. Pika pointed his snout in a general direction of a clearing.

"Good boy." I patted his head. "Just up ahead." I drove ahead, and there the cabin was. The chair still lodged into the doorway. I hopped out, I helped the girls out of the truck. I was not sure about leaving the supplies or the car unlocked in case we needed to leave quickly or if we were raided.

"Let's lock the doors, and the trunk we have to hope we can use the unlock button while running. Let's grab the guns too." He nodded, like he understood and grabbed some of the guns. I walked inside, and saw two bedrooms had been claimed. I found a kind of empty closet to stash the guns. I had my arrows and bow on my shoulders. I planned on keeping that on me, make sure I was always armed. Besides I needed practice, and sleep. I settled on the couch and pulled out my phone I checked my position, the satellite towers had stopped being worked on but you can still get a general area. Pennsylvania, somewhere north, but not New York yet. Once we hit the road again we might not be able to get by all the cars. We might have to walk, so I'm hoping we can get to the coast soon. I Sighed and closed my eyes, I almost fell asleep until I noticed someone else's body weight on me. I looked up and Misty was laying on me.

"Mist, what's up couldn't sleep?" I asked, she has done this before when we were little, but why here on a couch when she had a bed.

"No, I just wanted to cuddle is that so bad?" She snuggled up against me, I was beginning to feel a little nervous, I was a guy after all.

"Hey, uh, maybe later, I was trying to sleep."

"I know, I am too." Her voice was suddenly seductive, my head felt a little woozy and I'm sure I blushed.

"Just this once." I said, part because I didn't mind, and part because I didn't think I could push her off me right now.

"Yay!" I knew she was usually a happy girl, but sometimes she went overboard. I shifted so she was on my arm, and mostly off my body.

So I slept and dreamt of flames, screaming, Drew's dead body, and a bullet being fired. I woke up earlier, much earlier than I would have hoped. It was still dark, but by the look of the sky first light was almost around. I went outside for some air, with my bow already with an arrow strung, I went around back for to practice shooting. I went further in then I should have and did some decent shooting. I was able to kill two birds the best thing you can practice on for moving targets. When I walked back, there was something wrong I realized there was a motorcycle parked right next to the house.

_"Oh no." _ I breathed in an out, be calm. The back window, perfect, I could sneak in. I opened the window silently, and snuck to the living room quietly. A man was holding Misty at gun point with May and Brock in front of them. Brock saw me when I hit the hallway but he didn't give my postion away, so I listened.

"Okay look I don't want anyone to get hurt so this is how things are going to go down. She is going to come with me and none of you are going to follow or she dies understand? Good." I drew back the arrow lining up the shot so it would hit dead center. I saw him reach for her butt and I let the arrow fly.

"Arghh!" He yelled some other words that I'm not going to repeat.

"Leave don't come back, or next time I won't be as patient." I aimed anther arrow, at his throat. He backed up and ran out the fromt door.

"This was a bad idea." I said once he left, and Misty had just run into my arms hugging me, sobbing.

"We need to grab what we can and go, before he comes back." I said letting her go. May had a hurt look on her face, another issue I had to solve later. She followed me to the back closet to grab the guns.

"Do you like her?" The question almost made me stumble

"No, not like that, but does it matter?" I asked handing her Brock's shotgun, and a pistol. I clicked the safety on each then loaded up on the M16, the other pistol, and the ammo bags.

"Then why were you sleeping with her?"

"I was tired, she came on the couch with me, and I didn't care so I just let her. Ask these questions as we move." I told her, I saw Brock packing up food.

"And you couldn't push her off either? You didn't resist."

"And neither did you with Drew, look she IS my childhood friend we did that all the time as a kid, that's why I don't mind it, and I only LIKED you now I'm not sure how I feel. So before you go interrogating me, know it's mostly on you, the fact it's akward." I instantly regretted what I said, now I had to apologize, but I needed it to sink in first. After we packed, so of course I didn't see this coming at all.

"She called me a slut, a hoe who doesn't desrve you, and I thought she was right, but I hit her, and she hit me a-a-and." She began to cry, I've never been the most sensitive one but I knew I had to hug her and wait for her to stop crying. So I sung, a lullaby I heard a while ago, in a movie I think can't remember which one though.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
>And when again they open, the sun will rise<span>_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet-  
>-and tomorrow brings them true<span>_

I stopped and looked at her before I bent down and kissed, her. Now my head was even more screwed up about Misty and May. One more state to go though, I had to make a call.

**Hey well I'm back and this chapter is done, now the story I said I was going to do I'm not, but I want to do another, I plan on including some of the entries. Anyway peace, R&R&R. Later internet.**


	7. Alternate ending

**This is a possible ending, I will continue the story, soon, stay updated for new chapters. Sorry for trying to leave you hanging like this before.**

What have I done? I thought over and over again. I was driving again and the girls had to take turns sitting next to me in case of another fight, which had happened last recording (look it up).

I had slept with Misty actual sleep, and kissed May who had sex with someone else. Now who do I chose? Who could I choose? Both I had loved at one time, but who had my heart now? I looked up and swerved into an exit. Dang it focus dude get your head together. We were almost there not even a day away, but I didn't know how long it would be until the boat left so I was trying to go as fast as I could, so unfortunately that meant turns were harder.

"We there yet?" Brock asked rubbing his eyes yawning.

"Almost." I answered immediately, some of the best news yet, and I honestly thought it was at the time.

We had made it to the city, and then we found the streets were completely blocked off. I heard Brock mutter something about our luck. I grabbed my bow, and let the others grab the more usefully guns. I strapped my knife to my thigh and pet Pika. We left most of our supplies in the car but we brought food. It was a few hours walk as long as we kept moving.

"Well so what is the first thing you're going to do when you we get on the boat?" Brock asked.

"I'm going to find my family." I answered.

"Find some place I feel safe." Misty replied.

"Find Max." May said.

"Well seems pretty good, but I think I'm going to settle down. I don't think this fighting is for me." Brock groaned.

"What? You don't like playing survivor?" I asked.

"Definitely not as much as you." He countered.

I laughed at that. "You honestly think I enjoy being the leader? Feeling responsible for you guys? Man, I think if I had to do this for another day, just put on a brave face and tell you we'd make it eventually I think I'd crack."

It got quiet at that. I think we were getting closer to the docks because they're less and less zombies here. It was weird. Then I saw why. We had to climb to a roof to get a full view but the zombies had all gathered in front of the ship trying to get on.

"How are we going to get through that?" Brock asked.

I came to a horrible realization…that we won't. I knew what I had to do, hated even more how I had to do it.

"We won't. Brock let me talk with you for a bit. ALONE." I told Brock.

_.

Hey, this is May, I found his recorder, and decided that I should finish it. It brought bad memories, and Misty said we should destroy it, but Ash deserves it. Well after Brock and Ash had their talk we had gotten down from the roof and snuck to the waterside.

"Alright, Brock make sure you get them to the boat make sure they see you. You won't be able to swim forever."

"What about you?" I asked my voice cracking. I knew what they had talked about now but didn't want to admit it.

"Make sure they get on the boat and protect my family got it?" Brock nodded an understanding.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I love both of you and I can't choose, doesn't seem like I'll have to either." He cocked the M16, and smiled. "I'm going to give you a window, make it count." He ran at the crowd of zombies shot a few rounds and then turned inland.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed until my throat was raw. Brock dragged me and Misty in the water. Then swam by the boat, and shot a few rounds into the air so the passengers could see them. When they took notice of us, Misty and I were sobbing. Bawling our eyes out, Brock had rocked Misty for a while and leads me to my brother, but we could see this was taking a toll on him too. I hated the look on his families face when we told them, I felt like it was my fault. He probably could have done better without me anyway.

And that's how we get here I don't know how many months later. We are ready to dock soon, but I wanted to keep this and make copies of it, inspire people. I hoped that they could be inspired by the kid named Ash Ketchum. But it's a dream, but I know at least, his family, Brock, Misty or I will ever forget him.

But now all we can do is Hope, so that's what her name will be. My child's name will be, Hope.

**I know, I know. I'm a hor…ible person. I killed Ash, but he had a noble death did he not? I will miss this story a lot but I've had this ending in mind for a while now. So post your reviews crying, or you can keep scrolling and read the epilogue. Your choice, or do both and play it off like you're cool. Love you guys (in a totally straight way and a nonstalker way.) R&R&R. This might be goodbye unless you follow me for my newest book and/or look for the Knights of Aura. **

Three beings hovered in a circle, looking at each other waiting for one to speak up.

"What do you think? He is worthy correct?" The one at the head spoke.

"Yes, I agree, but if this were to happen he will face many hardships, he might even encounter us." A wise one said.

"He has guts, I think he will be able to face them."

"Maybe, in another time, maybe another world, or maybe a different life." They spoke in unison.

"Well spoken. Let us begin then." The head said.

_"Hyper beam!" _Arcseus bellowed.

_"Spacial Rend!" _Palkia roared.

_"Time Roar." _Dialga yelled.

The attacks combined into one, a huge explosion occurred and everything went white.

_.

_We join our heroes at Pallet town, the home of the next Pokémon Master: Ash Ketchum…_

**I personally love this ending your thoughts in the review. Bye readers, hope to see you soon.**


End file.
